omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gan (Dark Tower)
|-|The Dark Tower= |-|Gan= Character Synopsis Gan'' ''also known as God or the Other is the creative overforce in the cosmology of Stephen King's Multiverse. In the cosmology of the Stephen King multiverse, Gan is that which the High Speech term "The White" refers to. Gan rose from the Prim (inferred to as the darkness behind everything) and created the universes and infinite alternate universes that the Dark Tower (the central universe in The Dark Tower series) holds in place. Within the fictional cosmology of King's multiverse, it is implied that Gan not only created the various universes where Stephen King novels take place, but also the real world universe where the real Stephen King writes his books and real world readers read them. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-B | 1-A Verse: Dark Tower Name: Gan, God, the Dark Tower, the White, the Other, the One, the Talisman, the Black House, the Purpose Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: The Dark Tower, Nexus of all reality | God, Author, Animating Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 10), Non-Corporeal, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation & Destruction, Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality; Transcends Cause and Effect), Spatial Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Causality Manipulation, Transdualism, Time Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Life-Force Manipulation, BFR, Willpower Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Existence Erasure, Quantum Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: High Hyperverse Level (The Dark Tower is merely a physical aspect of Gan, which is a construct that has "Endless" and "Infinite" steps that each represent manifestations of possibility and all possible values of spatial and temporal dimensions. With each step, lower levels beyond infinitely lesser aspects and are mere fiction. A merely universe is nothing more than a single grain of sand in relation to the Dark Tower itself) | Metaverse Level (Resides in The Room, a location that is beyond the infinite levels of The Dark Tower, seeing them as nothing more than a work of fiction. Existed in The Prim, a endless void that predates all concepts and all Space-Time, before spinning The Dark Tower {A Infinitely Dimensioned Construct} in existence. Superior to The Crimson King , who is noted to be an dark aspect of Gan, in addition to existing outside and beyond The Dark Tower as well) Speed: Omnipresent (All that exists is nothing more than an aspect of Gan, including all of reality, which Gan is implied to be one with. Can appear anywhere and everywhere in Stephen King's cosmology, as shown when he appears in IT's Universe and various other stories, of which are also implied to be of Gan's creation) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Ability: High Hyperversal (Is a living Infinite-Dimensional Construct) | Metaversal '(Exists outside and beyond the Dark Tower, which is has infinite levels of Spatio-Temporal Dimensions. Predates all concepts and Space-Time, having existed in The Prime before birthing into reality The Dark Tower) 'Durability: High Hyperverse Level | Metaverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal | Metaversal Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows all that ever was, is and will be, and is the author of all of reality. Everything that occurs is in accordance to his will) Weaknesses: Collapsing of The Beams, The Crimson King | None Notable Versions: Dark Tower | Gan Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Dark Tower (aka his living vessel) Extra Info: Gan is the creator of all reality *''"Out of the Prim arose Gan, animating spirit of the Dark Tower. From the magical waters dripping out of his navel, Gan spun the physical universe. But sensing that one world was not large enough to contain all possible manifestations of life and experience, he divided the universe into multiple, parallel realities, and set six magnetic Beams in place to maintain the alignment of time, space, size, and dimension in all of them. Gan sat at the center of the world-web, singing the rocks and mountains and trees into existence, singing the song of the White."'' - The Gunslinger Born Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:The Dark Tower Category:Stephen King's Multiverse Category:Gods Category:Protagonist Category:Religious Figures Category:Primordial Entities Category:Author Avatars Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Spirits Category:Psychics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Quantum Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Life Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Conceptual Control Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1